


Never make a deal with a fox

by xAndurielx



Series: Give and Take [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant Judy, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gen, Judy tops Nick, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAndurielx/pseuds/xAndurielx
Summary: A seemingly simple deal with possibly sexy rewards leads Judy to a position of power over her fox, with him desperate and pent up before her she decides to push the limits of her power over him...does she go a bit far? will she love or regret the consequences? will I get flamed for a terrible summary? One-shot unless I get bribed for more.





	Never make a deal with a fox

**Author's Note:**

> OK so first off, I am not a writer…this has never been through a beta reader and I OWN NOTHING, I make no money from this. I took inspiration from a lot of sources so if you feel I ripped off something from your story send me a link or message or something explaining what I did and where it was from and I will do my best to give proper credit…don’t think it will come to that but I have been wrong before.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
     Judy loved her fox. She loved many things, her job, her family, the city of Zootopia, the lemongrass and ginger smoothies at the coffee stand in Sahara Square. All those things she loved in general but her fox, her fox had many specific things she loved. She loved the way his eyes would glow when he was about to be particularly clever, the way his russet fur seemed to burn with the intensity of a newborn star at the just the right times of day, she loved how he would pick up her favorite snacks and coffee when she worked herself to hard and how he always had some way of showing her he cared. Massages at the end of the day before clocking out, snacks and snark in sometimes equal measure, a sympathetic ear when she ranted about one topic or another. Most of all though, right now, she loved the way his eyes were darkened to the green of a forest in a thunderstorm, the way his breath panted out of his maw in restrained breaths. She loved the his muscles bunched and moved beneath his fur as he held onto the chair he was sitting in, claws gouging ruthlessly into the side and bottom of the plain wooden seat. Judy loved the his rock hard cock slid against the soft and silken fur of her foot, the way it throbbed between her toes.  
Judy wasn’t power hungry and wasn’t normally controlling, but with her fox in front of her barely restraining his lust for her, with his cock between her feet as she slowly stroked it with the sole of one foot and the top of the other…she could be controlling and a bit cruel…just this once.

     Sitting in a slightly higher chair than the near savage with lust canine in front of her, chin propped in one hand while the teasingly stroked her naked fur Judy was the picture of dominance. From her smug and knowing smirk, to her half-lidded eyes and ears drooping in lazy contentment across her shoulders.  
     

     “You want me don’t you?” she asked with a hint of mockery in her voice, knowing the answer all too well from the amount of pre-cum leaking onto her toes.

     “Yes ma’am” The desperate vulpine responded, a whine of longing and frustration only audible to her well-honed hearing. Oh how she loved hearing him say that, normally so sarcastic and outwardly mocking of titles and rules brought to heel (her heel to be exact) and all because of her. OK, normally not power hungry and controlling didn’t mean NEVER.

     “You want to cum all over my silky toes don’t you, you want to release and mark me with your seed right?” Another mocking question with an obvious answer, she knew he hated that and she knew HE knew she just wanted to hear him say it.

     “Yes ma’am” He ground out with a barely audible growl to his tone, out of frustration for feeling one foot circle the top of his shaft while the other stroked the sides or having to answer her questions was anyones guess. He had a small problem with authority and liked to challenge it at every chance but here and now, he knew it would only make things worse.

     “I’ll give you a choice then” She said pulling her slightly sticky fee away from his throbbing member, smiling at the whine of loss as she did so and smirking at the desperate inhalation as she jumped into his lap. “ This is going to be the only choice you get to make tonight and if you don’t make it fast enough I will make it for you, you can either cum once inside me, thrust your hard thick cock as deep as you can into my tight slick bunny body while I ride you to completion and feel me tighten and tremble around your pulsing knot…or…you can cum ON me and maybe I’ll let you cum 2 or three times depending on how much of a good boy you are”. As she spoke she ground her slick pussy down hard on the underside of his cock, trapping it between his stomach and her hers, knowing it would drive him mad. “Your choice, do you want to feel my tight twat massage your rock hard cock while you pump me full of your hot, sticky cum or do you want to cum on my feet…make me walk around with your seed between my toes or even on my butt if you’re a good boy”. As she painted these pictures for him she shifted around in his lap until she had her back to his chest so she could slide herself along the top of his member. Wiggling her tail against his stomach and tightening her thighs around him nearly did him in.

     Jumping off his lap and returning to her chair Judy made sure to give her hips a good amount of sway and to flick her tail high. Jumping gracefully into her seat and resuming her torture of her fox she mentally wondered which choice he would make. “Of course if you don’t make a choice soon” she said as she slipped a paw between her legs and began to play with herself “ I will make it for you and it will involve driving you to the very razor edge of satisfaction only to stop and let you watch me send myself over that edge and leave you wanting, answer fast and I might even let you lick my paw clean.” The look in his eyes as she spread her knees to change the way her feet gripped him and to reveal herself and her arousal to him nearly made her think she went to far. Darker green than she had ever seen, fully open and locked onto her with an intensity that sent lighting through her body to pool in her belly she was almost afraid…or would have been if she wasn’t so turned on.

  
     Seeing him start to let go of the chair and hearing the beginning of a growl she quickly stroked one foot down to his fuzzy sac and the other to his tip, pressing her toes into his balls hard enough to cause the beginnings of pain and pinning his shaft to his body with the other one she smiled as she reminded him of who was in charge. “ INSIDE MA’AM” Her foxy boytoy yipped in slight pain and pleasure at the reminder of who was the dominant one here. “Hmm, I don’t know, it looked like you thought you were about to disobey me…I remember very specifically saying you were to sit in that chair and not let go of it or move from it, and yet it looked like you were about to get up and let go…” Judy almost purred at the look on his face as she caught the root of his knot between the toes on one foot and began to massage his balls with the other. “Maybe if you begged me, begged for mercy you don’t deserve I might be willing to ease your suffering”. Oh she was pushing it, she knew she was gonna pay for this, Nick despised begging…yes she would pay dearly for this she knew but right now, it was totally worth it. Stretching a bit and sliding down her chair Judy slid one foot from the poor pent up vulpine’s groin and started to pet his long snout, loving the way the shorter fur was like a brush to the bottom of her foot, internally giggling at how his nose flared at the intensifying of her scent.

  
     “Please mistress, my queen, Empress of my life” he began with a now audible whine. “Please grant my unworthy self your mercy and let me cum with in the glory of your body, please I beg of you to grant me the honor satisfying you” It was the best she could have hoped for and really she was a little surprised he even said that much. Smiling she jumped down and sauntered over to him, hips swaying, ears perked, one slightly sticky foot in front of the other in a sinfully graceful heel-to-toe motion. Judy took her time climbing into his lap, making sure to caress as much of her body over his as possible and just as an added tease she slipped her tongue along the bottom of his shaft from balls to tip without ever breaking eye contact. Dark green seemed to burn with an inner fire as she ran her chin up his stomach to his chest, marking him as hers to any animal with even half a sense of smell, from chest to snout and with a final smirk she ran her chin along the length of his snout from just behind his flaring nose to right between his eyes. Feeling his arms tremble from the effort of holding himself back she looked down at him as she positioned her feet on either side of his thighs and her paws on his shoulders. “Very well, I will grant you mercy and release…I am going to ride you now, I am going to slide my hot little pussy down your shaft and when I decide, you will knot me, if you let go of the chair or if you dare touch me before I am finished you can forget about cumming at all…I am in control and it is by my will that you are either rewarded or denied understand?” She asked with her best dominant tone putting as much steel into her voice as possible.

  
     “Yes ma’am I understand and obey” he ground out desperately, pleading with his eyes now for her to just drop and allow him his well-earned satisfaction. Smirking again she slowly lowered herself down onto him, swirling her opening around his tip with a few rotations of her hips just to tease him some more she watched in fascination as his face changed. Feeling her lips part and try to draw him deeper into herself she resisted the urge to simply drop and bounce her passions out on his lap, instead preferring to savor not only the look on his as it changed from frustrated need to almost worshipful joy but also the feeling of her inner muscles stretching to accommodate his girth. Finally bottoming out on his knot Judy took a moment to simply enjoy the feeling of having him inside her, throbbing and twitching. She began to bounce on her toes, heels up and using her powerful muscles almost like shock absorbers, small bounces at first until she couldn’t handle it anymore and began to pull off inch by inch.  
Bouncing her way up the shaft, Judy threw her head back and arched her chest out to his panting muzzle moaning in delight as he obediently and wordlessly took her small nipples into his mouth and rolled his clever tongue around them one at a time. Rolling her hips and grinding her clit into his knot she could feel herself getting closer and closer to that glorious completion. Pulling herself up to the tip Judy paused until it looked like Nick was just about to start begging again and slammed herself down onto his knot, slipping over it and locking herself to him in an embrace as old as time. Giving an involuntary howl of pleasure Nick nearly drowned out Judy’s moaning wail of satisfaction, as both mammals came down from the orgasmic high they simply slumped bonelessly into each other. Judy lay against her fox’s lean chest listening to his breathing and heartbeat, feeling the hot and sticky goo squishing around inside her, firmly locked into place for the next half hour or more and knowing she wasn’t gonna be ABLE let alone willing to go anywhere she just buried herself into the thick winter ruff of the vulpines winter coat and enjoyed the afterglow. Well, she enjoyed it until she felt a shift in the fox beneath her, strong paws slowly sliding up her feet from her toes to her calves to her thighs, semi-sharp pricks poking her perky butt cheeks one by one as Nicks claws unsheathed themselves on her in a menacingly possessive way.

  
     Feeling as much as hearing a low, dangerous almost savage growl rumbling up through her fox’s chest Judy slowly looked up. Green eyes, almost glowing in the low light stared back at her above a smile that would make a demon proud, full of razor sharp teeth and seeming to stretch from ear to ear while exuding a feeling of vengeful anticipatory mirth. Judy knew she was in for it, the idea of making a bolt for the door crossed her mind, until the feeling of claws tightening on her rump and the throb of a knot still very firmly locked inside her dashed them on the rocks of reality.”Um, he-he, fancy meeting you here Slick” She nervously chuckled trying to possibly lessen the punishment she knew was coming. Giving a low laugh Nick leaned down slightly and ran his front incisors along her neck hard enough to leave slight trails, up to the base of her ear. Pulling away slightly to let the breeze of his words play softly against the skin of her inner ear he spoke in a tone that sent a ripple through her inner muscles and bolts of adrenaline up her spine.

  
     “You are going to pay for that, you remember our deal don’t you: A week of servitude for every hundred parking tickets we give out, and yours just ran out” He said as he motioned to the digital clock on a nearby table as it read 12:01 in bright red letters. “You spent a week making me do errands, get lunches, give foot rubs, wait on you hand and paw simply enjoying the power…but did you ever give thought as to why I suggested we start when we did? Or why I insisted you go first?. Of course Judy had wondered fleetingly as to why he would suggest something like this… until she realized the fantasies of being fed grapes while lounging on a couch or in a bath with a glass of wine and being pampered by her fox wearing a bow tie, cuffs and nothing else could be made a reality.

  
     “Um, well since we aren’t going anywhere for a while why not enlighten this dumb bunny as to your foxy wisdom” Judy said trying, and blatantly failing, to flatter her way out of whatever doubtlessly evil and sadistically pleasurable revenge this fox was plotting. “I knew you would rush off to give out as many tickets as you could the day I proposed the deal; I also knew the next day, the one that I would be given parking duty on was a sloth pride and convention day. Not only that but I was sure you would flaunt your new found power, even if just a little or just at home, I knew you would push the limits of what you could get away with and that you would do so slowly… and one other thing I knew…was that your heat would start around the beginning of MY 2 weeks of power.” A cold bolt ran through Judy at these words…her heat…she usually took suppressants to control it and lessen it but not until the day before or day of and she wasn’t due to start until…well…around today. With Nick’s mating season in full swing, her heat just starting and her well over the limits of what she could get away with without reprisals in the bedroom Judy could only sit there in shock.

  
     “You knew you would be able to give out more tickets than me and you timed it so I would be in heat when it as your turn…but how…” Judy asked incredulous at what was being revealed. Nicks nostrils flared as he breathed deeply and smiled so smugly, it was practically dripping from every word he spoke next. “I could smell it before it happened a couple months ago, then I confirmed the timing last month and decided to take advantage of it this month…it’s called a hustle sweetheart”

  
     Judy loved her fox…but right then she was really regretting not taking her mom up on the invitation home to visit. “One last thing I know” Nick said almost nonchalantly “Is that you talk in your sleep and leave your laptop unlocked when you shower, quite the interesting window into your intimate side Carrots” Oh…crap…Judy was REALLY regretting not going home for the weekend now.” Did happen to notice the sale RubberRabbit.zoo was having this week?

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is…first ever smut and first ever story all in one . I have an idea for a sequel with a role reversal but I’m gonna need like…5 kudos or something by the end of the month or maybe a request to do so. This is mainly because if not enough people like reading this there isn’t much point in posting something similar.


End file.
